The Venom of UA
by Ryuko-Chan18
Summary: What would happen if a member of class 1-A had the Venom symbiote as their quirk? That's what this Fic is going to explore. My OC will be the one that has Venom and he will be in Mineta's place in the class. I will try my best to follow the events of the anime but I'm most likely going to twist it a little from the canon story (REVISITED)
1. Chapter 1

The Venom of UA Chpt 1

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone! Im back with a different Fic this time. This one is a BNHA one. Its mainly based around what it would be like if one of the students had the Venom symbiote. I replaced him in the class with Mineta because lets be honest, who wants to see him here? My Oc is the character with the symbiote, I'll give you a quick rundown of who he his. Name: Akira Nishikawa, Age: 16, Height: 5'11, Quirk:(well, you already know), Appearance: Jet black hair with grey iris' and relatively built body shape, Personality: Normally acts tough and keeps to himself but does like having some friends. There we are, I hope this will give you a better insight to the Fic. As always, please leave a like and review as it is very appreciated and I'll see you all later (PS: Bold letters indicate Venom talking inside Akira's head)**

 **Akira's POV**

I waited outside the area of the entrance exam, waiting for it to start. The gates to the urban area were colossal making me think that inside there must be just as huge. I observed the other middle schoolers that were taking the exam with me and took note of them in my mind. Many of them were eager to get started and were already showing off their quirks, dumbasses I thought, why show off your power to the competition? I then caught sight of a small boy with dark green hair and small posture. He looked extremely nervous, fidgeting with his thumbs and muttering something to himself. It was hard to believe that people like him would think that they could pass a test like this. Venom's voice then reverberated in my head in his usual deep and mysterious tone.

 **"Weakling"** He said **"As if he could pass this"**

"I was thinking the same thing myself, Venom"

People around me turned around and wondered who I was talking to as there was no one around me, they didn't need to know, and I didn't plan on telling them. At that moment, Present Mic's voice boomed around our area, telling us that in real fights there are no countdowns and told us to begin with no warning. To be honest, this caught me off guard as well as a lot of others, but I sprung into action the moment I realised.

"Let's do this Venom!"

 **"Right!"** He replied

I sprung forth a black tendril from my arm and fired it in front of me, catching a wall inside the area, I used it to jump over everyone and pull myself inside. I swung using the tentacles like Spider Man to get deep into the testing area until I came across my first robot. It was a measly one pointer, so I wrapped both tendrils around its middle section and ripped it in half with ease. The rest of the robots that I came across all met the same fate, I even helped out a few people who seemed to be struggling with their opponent, to be rewarded with a "Thank you!". On my journey through the urban streets, I came across a huge pile of robot carcasses and one ash blonde haired boy on top of them all, who was sweating profusely and shouting "Die!" to anything that came past. His presence that he gave off was almost one of evil and hatred with the amount of power he possessed. I decided to steer clear, not really wanting to get on his bad side. As the test came to a close, I found the epicentre of all the action, a large group of people were running away from the zero pointer we were told all to avoid. I also noticed that a small, brunette girl who was stuck under some debris. I was about to cover myself with Venom's body to deal with it but before I could get the chance, the green haired boy I saw at the beginning leaped up into the air and destroyed the massive robot with one punch. I was absolutely gobsmacked by how much power that boy truly had. After he was helped in landing on the ground, the klaxon blared to signify the end of the test. I knew I my head that I had done more than enough to pass the test, but I still couldn't get that image of the robot being destroyed out of my head…

 **Time skip**

I walked through the gates of UA in my first day of High School. I was excited but also nervous, to see what class I was in and what we would be doing on our first day. I found my way to classroom, with the sign "1-A" above the huge door. I opened the door, eager to get started, but was met with chaos. Everyone was pretty much already in, there was a tall, dark blue haired boy giving the ash-blonde that I saw in the exam into trouble for putting his feet on the desk. Everything else was all a blur to me, Venom helped me block out the noise by muffling my ears. I sat down a couple of seats behind Bakugou. I quickly learned everyone's names by Venom overhearing their conversations and putting the information in my brain. As everyone seemed to pick seats next to the person they got along with, the last person I expected to see arrived at the door to the class. The green haired boy, who I learned was called Midoriya, stood at the front of the class. He looked intimidated by everyone and everything that he saw in front of him. He then got startled by something behind him, it turned out to be our homeroom teacher, Mr Aizawa in a sleeping bag. He rolled into class as everyone took their seats, Midoriya sat in front of me as Aizawa stood up at the front of the class. Venom then let my ears hear again as he began to talk

 **Time skip**

We were all taken outside by Mr Aizawa's request, so he could "Get a feel" for what we are all capable of. I was first up for a ball throw

"Akira, why don't you start us all off" He said in his depressed tone

I walked up to the circle stretched my arm, holding the ball in my arm

"Okay Venom" I whispered "Give me a little extra power in my arm"

 **"No problem"** He replied inside my head

My arm turned into an inky black colour and the muscles looked irregular with the rest of my body. I could hear "Oooh's" and "Ahhh's" from the crowd of my classmates as my quirk was revealed. I ignored them and pitched my throw, getting the right angle for the ball. In an instant, I threw the ball with all my might and it rocketed up into the air at a tremendous speed. Mr Aizawa showed me how far I was able to throw

"1058 meters" Aizawa showed me my result.

I was a little disappointed, knowing that I can do better than that but everyone else looked at me like I was some superhuman already. I let a little smile creep onto my face and with that, the tests begun…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Venom of UA Chpt 2**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, now before I begin can i just say I am incredibly sorry for not posting anything at all. I feel really bad. I don't really have a reason as to why I just kinda ..forgot. Feel free to roast me in the reviews. Anyway this chapter of The Venom of UA is going to be a look into the past, to where Akira managed to obtain the Venom symbiote as his quirk. As always thank you for taking time out of your day to read my trash and please leave a like and review as it is much appreciated**

 **Akira's POV:**

It was my fourth birthday, the day that every four year old dreams of, the day that finally you would receive your quirk. I was on the way to the hospital with my mother to get examined and find out what amazing power I would be wielding, would it be telekinesis?! Fire-breathing?! Extreme speed?! One could only dream of what wacky and wonderful ability I would gain. Walking through the doors of the hospital raised my heart rate exponentially and my breathing became fast as we walked down the glistening white halls. When we got to the quirk identification ward, we were directed into a small room off to the side and were told to wait for a doctor who would be here shortly. I sat in the chair beside the doctors desk and was deadly still, almost not moving. My mother put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair

"Relax Akira, its going to be fine" She said in her reassuring and calm voice

My mom just knew how to make me feel better instantly, she just had that effect on people. Her quirk was the ability to make people unable to move the moment they made eye contact with her. For a very sweet person, she had quite a sinister quirk I thought. Having her quirk would be awesome but I wanted something that was different from everyone else so I could stand out from everyone when I became a hero. At that moment, the doctor walked through the door. He was relatively small with a large grey moustache and thick spectacles which made it almost impossible to actually see his eyes. We began to test me immediately, I had to do various things such as: Taking a blood test, having a x-ray and a small fitness test. I was then made to sit back down once the tests were over and wait for the results. I was quite puffed out but still extremely excited at the same time. After what seemed like forever, the doctor returned. It was impossible to tell what his expression was from his facial features so I waited anxiously for him to speak again. Although at that moment in time, he said the two words I didn't want and never wanted to hear.

"He's Quirkless"

It took me a moment to process what I just been told. I couldn't believe it. My entire life had led up to this point only for it to be crushed by two measly words. It was almost as if I was hit with my mom's quirk as I couldn't move, I could feel arms around me which I could only assume were hers but couldn't feel any warmth from them. The doctor turned our attention to an x-ray that he had pinned up on a board. He indicated that my small toe had an extra joint in it, something that is extremely rare but it can happen. This meant that this person is almost certainly Quirkless. My mother pleaded with the doctor to check again but she was told that they ran those tests multiple times and it just wasn't wrong. The doctor gave his condolences as we left the room, saying sorry and wishing it didn't have to be this way. We left the hospital and said nothing to each other on the way home, my mother continuously Glanced at me trying to get a reaction but I gave her nothing of the sort. Once we had reached home and had got in the door I stood still and just refused to move. My mother dropped to her knees and brought me into her embrace, whispering sweet things in my ear. I did my best to hold back my tears but being any four year old, that is almost impossible. I cried in my mother's arms for what seemed like forever until it felt like I had ran out of tears. I put on the best smile I could and asked her if it would be ok to go out and be with my friends. In her mind she was screaming no but her heart told her otherwise

"Well... Ok, but don't go to far Akira.." She said sternly

I nodded and ran back out the door, not giving it another thought. I told her I was going with friends but really I was going to my secret place that nobody knew about. It was to a small forest on the outside of town where hardly anyone goes anymore, it's where I go to be alone. I sulked about the trees, occasionally kicking a branch out of anger. I didn't want to believe what the doctor had told me and still tried to use my quirk. I tried fire breathing, trying to lift things with my mind and even just tried lifting things with my arms but to no avail. I sank to my knees, bursting out into a fit of tears again, I really believed I was useless. Or so I thought. At that moment I could her something falling from the sky, it sounded big and was coming to the ground fast. I couldn't make out what it was as the canopy of the trees was blocking my view into the sky. What followed next was a huge explosion not to far away, the force of the blast almost knocked me off my feet. I went against my better judgement(Whatever judgement I even had at that age) and went to investigate. I came across a large crater a mere 100m from where I had been previously. As I peered over the edge, what lay in the center was a small canister and nothing else, I was amazed something that small made an explosion that big. I gingerly slide down the edge of the crater, not taking my eyes of the canister. When I was a few feet away i was able to examine the strange object more closely. It was a small cylindrical capsule that had some sort of black goo writhing around inside of it. My ignorant curiosity got the better of my petrified state and I picked it up. As soon as it was in my hands the canister began to hiss and unscrew itself. The black goo relieved itself of its cylinder prison. I fell back and stared at the black pile, it was alive seconds ago and now it was, well...dead. I wondered if freeing it was the thing that killed it and I was about to start crying again but without even having another second to think, the black sludge threw itself at me and clung to my body. It sunk through my skin and pushed itself down my throat to get inside me. Moments after all this I blacked out and fainted.

When I woke up I found myself back in my room, in my house, far away from the crater. I couldn't even comprehend how I even got back here but a voice was able to answer all that

" **Nice to meet you... Akira"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Venom of UA Chpt 3**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, im back again. Now this chapter was a little bit longer than I wanted it to be but I couldn't find an appropriate place to cut it off so I just kinda squeezed it all together. This chapter explores what happens at the USJ incident in Akira's eyes. As always thank you very much for for reading and if possible, a fav and review is much appreciated**

 **Akira's POV :**

It had been a week since our first day and the aptitude test that everyone had to take. I was usually first into class in the morning as I only lived a few minutes away from UA. Today, we had been told that we would be taking a field trip of sorts today, we weren't told exactly where but we were told that It was going to be our first bit of quirk training. I walked into class to find that I wasn't the first one here

"Good morning Akira-Kun! I trust you are all prepared for today?" Iida shouted from his seat across the room.

"Yup Class President, all good to go" I said in my usual monotone voice

I took my seat at the other end of the room and sat down. A few moments later, Midoriya appeared at the door and got the same greeting I did, except he was a bit more enthusiastic in his reply. Then he too took up his seat in front of me. He turned around and gave me his big warm smile that is always plastered on his face. I winked back to acknowledge him and then turned back to my phone. One by one, my classmates filed in and took their respective seats in the room. The room has burst into a flurry of conversation and shouting, accompanied with the stern words to sit down and be quiet from Iida, which were obviously ignored. Then everyone seemed to suddenly stop what they were doing and sit down in silence, I had seen this a few times before. I looked up and saw Aizawa-sensei standing at the door with his quirk activated. Everyone could sense this presence when he walked in except for me, I took this to be because Venom was apart of my physical being, he would be classed as a mutant quirk or something that cannot be altered. He walked up to the front of the class and looked out over the sea of future heroes, waiting expectantly for his instruction. He cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Get into your Hero Costumes and go down to the front gate, I want everyone ready and down there in 20 minutes" Aizawa-sensei called out over the class

A roar of cheers and shouts erupted, all going along the lines of "FIELD TRIP TIME!". Everyone poured out of the class and ran down the stairs, desperate to get going. The few students who were a bit more civilised or just not bothered like me and Todoroki walked at a normal pace down to the changing rooms. My hero costume was nothing special, it was a black tracksuit which clung to my body. It was made this way to reduce friction from my clothes on my body to allow me to move around without any restrictions. It was also light and breathable which allowed Venom to mould around me with out have to deal with the restrictions of clothing. Eventually everyone was ready and we all piled up at the front gate where the bus was waiting to pick us up. Everyone else's hero costume seemed so wacky and colourful, like Bakugo's which certainly fitted his personality, brash and explosive. Aizawa-sensei emerged from the front doors and made his way over to us, this gave Iida the hint to get us all to move into the bus in a proper and orderly fashion, which once again was completely blanked as everyone piled on without a care in the world, I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. The bus journey wasn't that bad, about a half an hour ride, it was made a little better from Tsu agitating Bakugo and him getting all wound up about it. This class now that I thought about it wasn't really that bad, there was a mix of everything in here. You had the polite and almost timid Midoriya, Uraraka and Asui, the quiet and mysterious Todoroki, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, the loud and excited Ashido, Kirishima and Kaminari and then you had people like Aoyama who were in a completely different league of their own. Thinking about all of this, before I knew it, we were here. When we all jumped off the bus, what lay in front of us was a huge dome like structure. I was even surprised at the size of it, that's not to say that everyone else wasn't absolutely ecstatic. We followed Aizawa-sensei's lead into the dome to be met with what could only be described as a little bit of everything. Inside was a vast collection of different possible scenarios in which heroes have to operate in. We were met with another hero inside the dome who was wearing what could only be described as a space suit. The hero told us she goes by the name of Thirteen and that her quirk was black hole. We were given instructions by both her and Aizawa that we would be split up into teams and then divided into different areas of the "USJ". Half of the class made their way down the large staircase with Aizawa-sensei into the central area while the other half stayed up the top with Thirteen, I was with the team at the bottom.

Just as we all got separated, a almost black hole looking mass appeared in front of my team. Threatening looking people started to emerge from the purpley-black mass. There must have been at least 50 people that came through the "Warp-Gate" before what appeared to be the leader of this huge mob came through as well. He was rather scrawny looking with ashy blue hair and hands all over his body. A rather grotesque looking thing followed behind him, it had large muscles and the face of a bird. It's brain was exposed, it was almost as if it was being controlled by someone. The rest of the mob began to rush us, coming at us from every angle. It was obvious that we were heavily outnumbered.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Aizawa-sensei commanded to my group

Everyone dispersed in different directions but I decided to stay

"We're not about to let you fight these guys all by yourself" I said

Aizawa was about to object and tell me run but he was attacked before he got the chance to. I was excited for once, now that there was some real danger. Venom came back to my conscience.

" **Bad guys?"** He asked

"Bad Guys" I replied with a huge grin

Venom covered my arms and I rushed in. When these thugs appeared, they looked a little threatening but now that I was fighting them up close, I realised that they were nothing more than small fry, each one went down with one punch or kick. I was on the verge of just telling Venom to hold back and let me fight them bare fisted but the last guy I came across was the ugly looking bird monster. I overheard their leader calling it a "Nomu". When I went to punch the Nomu it barely moved, then it retaliated by hitting me full force on my arm while I was blocking, completely smashing the bones inside. Venom's healing made quick work if the broken bones. I could see that most of the students that had been told to run away had came back, presumably because they defeated their assailants. They had just seen me get wrecked in one punch and were astounded that I was still able to stand.

"I think we might have to go all out for this guy" I said breathlessly to Venom

 **"Finally, I get to let loose"** He exclaimed

I felt my body being completely enveloped. The all too familiar black goo once again covered my body. However this is the first time I had ever let anyone else see this form, I had no choice. The Nomu saw this transformation go underway and rushed us, throwing a rather deadly looking punch. As it was about to strike our body, we grabbed its fist and completely crushed it. After biting into it's shoulder, we ripped off it's arm, thinking we had crippled it only for it to grow back. "How many quirks does this thing have?!" we thought. The fight between us went on for a while, each throwing equally powerful punches but not really getting anywhere due to our healing abilities. However over time after repeatedly hitting the Nomu with everything we had, we noticed that it was starting to get tired, this was our time to strike. We hit as hard as possible, stunning it for a moment, then after pinning both of its arms, we sunk our teeth into it's neck and after pulling and ripping for at least a minute, we were able to rip its head clean off. It's lifeless body fell to the ground and inside Venom, I could feel my mind slipping into sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Venom of UA Chpt4**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, im back again. This is just a little light, funny chapter I decided to make. This hasn't really got anything to do with the story ,its just a little filler (please don't hate me ;-;) as always thank you for reading this and a like and review is appreciated**

I felt my conciseness returning to my body, slowly driving off the torpor that had clouded me. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings through my blurry, weary pupils. I wasn't at USJ anymore that's for sure. It was like I was in... A hospital room? Suddenly Venom chirped in:

 **"Finally, you're awake"** The symbiote said, in an almost patronising tone

"Jesus Venom, you scared the crap out of me there!" I said, not expecting to hear him. "What happened to us?"

 **"After you blacked out,** **I** **continued fighting the stragglers that tried** **to get away but one** **of them hit us with** **a sound amplification quirk and forced me to retreat back into your body. After that** **my memory is dark and foggy"**

I sighed and closed my eyes. I thought about if this was all planned or it just happened to be a coincidence that they showed up at the exact same time as us. I thought about if I could maybe have done, maybe if I could have taken them out quicker, I could have protected more people. All this thinking started to make my brain hurt and I just lay back and relaxed in my bed, trying to rest but at that moment, the door to the room was being knocked on and I could hear anxious voices coming from the other side.

"Come in!" I exclaimed from the other side, not really wanting any guests but at the same time not wanting to be rude.

Every other member of class 1-A piled into the room, all chattering incoherently among themselves. Midoriya and Uraraka were the first one's to appear at my bedside

"Hey Akira! How are you!?" They both exclaimed simultaneously

I was about to reply with "I'm fine" but Iida pushed his way to the front and ordered everyone to make a circle around my bed and to not crowd over me. As proper and disciplined as he was, it was great to have him around to keep order among the mob of aspiring hero's. I mouthed " Thanks" to him when he turned to see if I was ok. Everyone looked at me, expectantly, which made me a little uncomfortable.

"I'm fine guy's, don't worry" I was able to manage out, the look of tension and expectancy seemed to disappear from everyone's faces and a look of relief and contentment replaced them. Everyone murmured in agreement, I got thumbs up from Kirishima and Kaminari and even, unexpectedly, got a hug from Momo, saying how happy she was that I was ok. This was enough to even make my usually cold face turn a bright shade of pink. Her chest almost covered my face completely, almost suffocating me. I think she realised what she was doing moments later, she pulled away and stood near the back of the group, with an unmistakable red blanketing her cheeks. Midoriya and Uraraka reappeared at my side once again, with his famous notebook and pen out on a fresh page.

"If you don't mind Akira..." He said quietly "...PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT YOUR QUIRK!" He exploded at my ear

"Um.. E-excuse me?" I said, a little confused by his request

"Well, I mean we all saw it" He turned back to the class and everyone nodded in agreement "It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" He said with that twinkle he had in his eyes when he began talking about quirks.

I turned away and scolded myself, I was an idiot and let Venom's full form show. I told myself that I would keep it under wraps until the time was absolutely right, I didn't mean this early on.

"Yeah dude, what was that!?" Kirishima exclaimed " It was so cool and manly!" He said, closing his eyes and scrunching up his fist.

"well.. You see. Technically... I don't have a quirk" I said in response. I received a lot of confused faces in return.

"But we all saw you use it to beat up that bird thing?" Uraraka questioned

I was really getting backed into a corner here. They were pressuring me to the point of no return. In the end, I really had no choice but to tell them.

"Alright... I'll show you" everyone's eyes remained on me as they waited with bated breath. "Come on out Venom" I exclaimed

Everyone just stared at me like I was some kind of idiot. I just shouted out in front of everyone and nothing was happening, I even earned a from Kaminari and a snort from Bakugo. The only way to get Venom to leave my body out of his on will is from a powerful punch to the stomach. I looked around, everyone already thought I was an idiot so this wouldn't make a difference. I punched myself as hard as I could although with the state my body was in, that wasn't the wisest choice. Venom's Head sprouted out of my shoulder and groaned painfully.

"Why did you punch yourself you imbecile!" He shouted at me "Well maybe if you came out when I asked you to and not make me look like an idiot then we wouldn't be having this conversation!" I retorted.

While we argued, we were oblivious to the fact that we had nineteen pair's of eyes glued to us. Venom continued to scold me while I had fell silent realising that we were being watched. I put my hand to his head and turned to face everyone else, which shut him up.

"O-oh Hello everyone, I'm Venom" He said Quietly, there was complete silence for a few moments...

"HHHUUUUUHHHHH!?" everyone replied


	5. Chapter 5

**The Venom of UA Chpt 5**

 **A/N:** **Hi everyone! I bet you this has come as a shock, I bet nobody expected this to come back to life. I understand that I took a hiatus that was far too long, my exams stopped in May so I should have come back to you guys once they were done but typical me, I started procrastinating and forgot about it. I am genuinely sorry, I hope this will cheer at least some of you up. It has been a while since I updated this fic so my writing style may be a little different to the previous chapters. I have also decided to slow the fic down a bit and maybe twist it a little. What I mean will become evident in later chapters. Anyways I feel good to be back everyone, if you could do me a big favor and give me some love so i can continue this fic and maybe write a review as well. I'll see you all later!**

After a long day's rest of lying in an infirmary bed after everyone had paid me a visit earlier on in the day, Recovery Girl gave me the all clear to leave and go home for the day. I thanked her for taking care of me so well and I got a gentle smile from her shriveled-up mouth as I left the room. I sighed as I stared out the window at the sun setting in the evening sky giving off its bright orange glow. I scratched the back of my head as I made my way down the stairs to the front entrance of the building. By the looks of it, everyone had gone home for the day bar a few teachers who stayed behind to work after classes. As I made my way out of the front exit into the courtyard of the UA building, I saw a familiar looking face standing outside the doors with green hair. Midoriya had stayed behind.

He turned around when the doors opened and saw me "Hey Akira! How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks Midoriya. What are you doing here anyhow?" I asked

He looked away and scratched his cheek "W-Well… I overheard Recovery Girl saying that she would let you go after classes had finished today so I decided to wait and walk home with you… if that's ok?" He winced a little, hoping to receive a good answer.

"Of course, that's alright, thanks again, you're a real friend" I pat him on the back and his face lit up with stars in his eyes.

We started to walk and left the UA campus, basking in the evening sun as it slowly faded beyond the horizon. We chatted about all sorts of things as we walked: What kind of hero we wanted to be, what qualities we think a true hero should have, who's our favorite pro hero. It mainly just revolved around hero's, but I was fine with that, it was rare you met someone as enthusiastic as Midoriya was when it came to being a hero. In almost no time at all I was already home, the only downside to being close to school, you can't take long walks home.

"Oh would you look at that, I'm already home" I said looking up at my bedroom window in my apartment complex. "Well I had fun talking Midoriya, we should do it again sometime" He nodded enthusiastically. I turned around to walk into the complex when a thought came into my head. "Do you want to come in and say hi to my mom? She would love to meet you"

He looked a little reluctant "O-Oh well… I don't know, I wouldn't want to stop you from having your dinner"

"Well, why not eat with us? My mom is the best cook ever and I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind you being half an hour or so late would she?" I asked.

Venom then sprouted out of my back, knowing fine well he wasn't allowed to do that outside in public.

"Come on boy, it'll be fun" He said in his demonic voice, I could tell he still wasn't used to Venom yet.

"Uhgg, I've told you before you creepy bastard, you can't come out in public!" I exclaimed

"You made me come out in front of your friends earlier" he retorted

"That was in school!" I shouted a little too loudly

Midoriya observed our quarrel and started to jot down notes in his notebook of quirks, observing Venom's mannerisms. Eventually, he decided to break up our fight.

"C'mon guys let's not fight" He pleaded

"He's right" I sighed "Let's go inside, I don't want another peep out of you" I turned to Venom

He grumbled and merged with me once more. I walked inside and upstairs to my apartment with Midoriya in tow. I chapped the door before entering, taking my shoes off at the door.

"Mom I'm home! I've got a friend here too" I shouted towards the kitchen

"Ooooh bring them in, let me see" She shouted back

I walked into the Kitchen/Diner and sat down at the table and tucked into my food. Midoriya appeared a few seconds later and made immediate eye contact with my mom. Big mistake

"Hi Mrs. Nishikawa, I'm Midor-"He froze

I turned to my mom and I was that the pupils of her eyes had turned red, she was using her quirk.

"Mom lay off him huh? I told him you were nice and now he's going to think you're a freak, leave him alone. Midoriya, this is my mom, she can make people freeze in place when she makes eye contact with them"

"Aw I'm sorry hun, I just wanted to see how he would react to me" She released him, he took deep breaths "Hi Midoriya, I'm Akira's mom but you can just call me Ayana to keep it simple for you" She gave Midoriya a big hug and invited him to sit with us. He looked completely overwhelmed, but in the end, enjoyed the chaos of our household and sat beside me.

He ended up staying for more than two hours before I had to drag him away from my mom to stop them from constantly talking, they had seemed to take a liking to each other which creeped me out a little. I said goodnight to him, and he headed off home. I had gone to bed right after he left to catch up on my rest for tomorrow. It was going to be a long day of questions and answers.

 **TIME-SKIP**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Venom saying, "Wake the fuck up you lazy sack of shit". I fell out of bed and hit my head on the floor

"I swear to god, if you weren't bonded with me, I would have punched the living daylights out of you. Who you calling a lazy sack of shit anyway? All you do sit inside me and make stupid comments!" We argued for the rest of the morning until we left for school.

Once again, I went to class early and was almost the first one there. Midoriya and Iida were in before me. I gave them both a nod as I didn't want to disrupt their conversation. I sat in my chair as the rest of my classmates started to pile in. Each and every one of them had the same expression on their face. It had only been a few days since the USJ incident, and everyone was still adjusting to what happened. We may be aspiring heroes but we're still just teenagers, we aren't really ready to cope with that sort of thing yet. You could tell how the entire thing shook everyone up, and that was evident in their actions too, the chatter had died down to a minimum. The only person who appeared to be unfazed was Bakugo, but then again, he never really showed any emotion, he was probably hurting on the inside. Even Midoriya last night was trying to cover up how scared he was but that was only natural after a big scare like that. Everyone was already their seat by the time Aizawa walked in and he took his place at the front of the class. He still looked a little beat up but as if that really bothered him

"Achem… I hope everyone is at least feeling better now" He glanced at me momentarily "Now as you may already know, every year UA hosts a tournament called the UA Sports Festival. We were scheduled to host the Tournament in the next two weeks, but I can see some of you are thinking we are going to call it off on account of the recent villain attack. Well, you're wrong, we are going to continue with everything that's planned" Everyone turned around and murmured anxiously "You are probably thinking that this is suicide and asking the villains to attack us, but this is our way of showing to them that by attacking us once isn't going to scare us into submission. There will also be added Pro Heroes there for extra security as a precaution" Everyone seemed skeptical about the whole proposition.

Then Midoriya jumped out of his seat, turning to the rest of the class "Come on guys, this is the Sports Festival, this is our chance to be seen by the other Pros" Even with just a few words, he had managed to change the whole classes attitude around and everyone looked more enthusiastic about it now. Aizawa calmed the class again and Midoriya sat down.

"As of right now, your classes are all out so use this time wisely to train and prepare yourself. That's all for today, head down to the gyms and get changed, homeroom dismissed" He deadpanned as he crawled back into his sleeping bag and sat in the corner of the room.

The moment the words "Classes are all out" left Aizawa's mouth, it was evident what was going to happen. The moment he sat down, the entire class jumped up in glee and reveled in the thought of not having to go to class. I smirked and got up out of my seat and followed the sea of kids down to the gyms. I'll give it to him, Aizawa may look like a depressed old man but he sure knows how to turn this pack of kids around. I thanked him mentally and began catching up with everyone else, I couldn't let everyone else get more training time than me.


	6. Chapter 6

The Venom of UA chpt 6

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! Got another chapter for you today, everyone is preparing for the big Sports Festival by training their butts off. Also one of those twists to the story is occurring in this chapter so be aware of that and some developments of Akira's character happen too. As always thank you so much for for reading and if you could, show some love and leave a favourite and a review, its greatly appreciated!**

It had been a week since the Sports Festival had been announced and everyone was hard at work. It was almost as if the events at the USJ had completely slipped their mind. They had good reason to be busy, any aspiring hero knows that the first step to becoming one is getting noticed by others, preferably a Pro. All sorts of training was going on: You had people like Bakugo increasing the power of his explosions by constantly blasting them off to get his hands used to the strain. Kirishima also took advantage of this from time to time and stood in front of Bakugo while he was using his explosions to toughen up his Hardening. In the other class groups you had Iida constantly running around the track in order to increase his speed and how long he can run for. Uraraka was levitating multiple things at once and holding them there, trying her best to hold back her nausea, everyone was doing something productive , except us. Venom and I had decided to sit the training out during the day and just rest instead. We felt that it would be better if we trained during the night, everyone just thought that we were lazy but we didn't want to give anything away during our training. Even though everyone In class 1-A had already seen Venom's true form, not every single person in the school had seen him and I wanted to keep it that way until the festival as there was also class 1-B training with us as well.

Along with preparations for the Sports Festival, UA also decided that while the students attend the school, it would be advised and safer if they lived inside the campus' on site dorms. It was a precaution in case any student identity were found or addresses were found putting families on danger of attack. I know that some parents were happy that the school was watching over them and they didn't have worry about their safety anymore, but same parents were extremely uneasy about the idea , especially Midoryia's mom but he managed to convince her in the end to let him go. My mom was a little sad to see me go but she knew I wasn't far away and I told her I'll come visit whenever I got the chance. I could just hear her voice replaying over and over in my head reminding me of everything I had to do like "Make sure you brush your teeth and remember to wash". As annoying as it was, she's my mom so it's her job to be worried about me. I smiled as I sat under a tree looking out over everyone who was outside training.

" **You're daydreaming again...** " Venom chipped in out of nowhere

"Way to ruin the moment dude. You know it would be nice if you left me to my thoughts for just 5 minutes instead of invading my privacy" I retorted

" **Nothing about you is private to me Akira"**

"You're so creepy, never say that to me again" I sighed

At that moment, Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima all came up to me, looking like they had just ran a marathon with how tired they looked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said as I got up off the ground.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come get something to drink with us, we've just finished our training for the day" Kaminari said out of breath.

"Sure why not" all four of us left the training field to head back to the dorms. In the last few days when the dorms had been introduced I had been hanging around the Bakusquad a lot more than the Dekusquad. I had nothing against Midoryia and his group, I just preferred the liveliness that the Bakusquad had and also I enjoyed winding up Bakugo, saying that I'm still good friends with Midoryia, Uraraka, Iida and the rest of them.

We made it back through to the dorms and into the kitchen where we dished out water bottles to each of us. Sero then started off another conversation

"So how's your training coming along Akira?" he inquired

"Yeah good, I think I've got a chance at winning now" I replied

"But we haven't seen you train one bit after the first day of training, are you that confident that you're going to win you don't need to train?" Kirishima asked

I wanted to keep my cards close to my chest and not let anything else slip out "You guys just worry about yourselves and I'll worry about myself."

They all looked at each other in confusion but then just shrugged it off. At that point the rest of the class started to pile back into the form as it was reaching the end of the day. The remaining members of the Bakusquad, Mina and Bakugo made their way over to us, saying that, all Bakugo did was steal Kirishima's water and then storm upstairs to his room.

"Gimme that, Shitty Hair" He yanked the bottle from his hand

Mina stood beside us

"Just ignore him" She said smiling, pointing in Bakugo's direction "He's just getting a little stressed out. Man I am tired all this training is too much" She moved back onto the common room and fell backwards onto the couch.

"Its helpful though..." I added

"Easy for you to say, you haven't done anything yet!" She yelled, sitting back up.

I just waved her off and started to head upstairs to my room. I like to have a nap before I do my night training so I have as much energy as possible so I'm not tired. Aizawa already knows I sneak out to train he just chooses not to do anything about it although I was told only for training, not for sneaking off to anywhere else on campus. My room is pretty basic, a single bed on the corner with a TV hung on the wall opposite it. A desk with space for my computer and ample room to do homework. I also had a set of weights and dumbbells in the other corner to give me something to do if I was bored. Everything else in my room is just wardrobes and drawers for my clothes. I fell into my bed and sighed deeply as the soft cotton duvet moulded around my body, I felt as if I could just drift away. My room was located between Todoroki's room and Bakugo's room on the first floor on the boys side and as if right on queue, as the walls aren't that soundproof, You have to put up with Bakugo's yelling and shouting which he was doing now. He must be playing videogames again. This was going to be a long next few hours .

 **TIME-SKIP**

Once darkness had fallen and Aizawa had enforced the curfew on everyone to go to bed, I got up and put my gym uniform on and opened my window, jumping out of it and landing on the ground with Venom cushioning the impact. I made my way to a storage bunker close to the training field the others were using today. Inside the bunker was a bunch of dysfunctional robots similar to the ones used in the entrance exam, dysfunctional meaning they try to kill everything on sight. I turned as many on as I could at once and opened the bunker doors letting them loose. All of them immediately locked onto me and charged me.

"Ok Venom, wake up it's time to go to work" I said nonchalantly as the robots continued to rush

" **Why do we need to train now? I'm tired** " He complained

My arm turned black and sprouted forth a huge tendril that I used like a whip to decimate the front line of robots.

"You're just going to have to suck it up, we've got a lot of work to do..."


	7. Chapter 7

The Venom of UA Chpt 7

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone I'm back. We're finally beginning the sports festival now, The first half will be in this chapter and ill do my best to cram the rest of it into the next chapter. I hope I'm doing this ok and I hope you are all enjoying it too. If you are, please leave a favourtie and maybe a review as it lets me know what im doing is right and people are enjoying it and to me thats all that matters. Thank you and i hope you enjoy.**

Our training time has flown by. Tomorrow, the competition that everyone all over the country will be watching with bated breath is going to begin. The Sports Festival has everyone hyped and raring to go, well that's how it may appear, but it is clear a lot of nervousness and doubt will be hidden and tucked away inside every single competitor. For today and today only, Venom and I trained with everyone else in the day to try and get rid of the rumors that we were up to something and that we had some sort of secret weapon on our side, we were being watched persistently all day, trying to see if we were going to give any clues or slip up in our training. We almost did get caught Iida found a giant pile of robot carcasses that we forgot to clean up the night before, luckily, we were not suspected.

The night before everyone was so jumpy and many of them declared that they were going to be early to get a good rest for the big day tomorrow. Obviously, our group did not think that way and as It was getting late, we were sent to bed by Aizawa.

"If you're not in your rooms in the next five seconds, I'll keep you up all night doing pointless reading and copying!" Aizawa shouted at us.

Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero all immediately rushed up to bed whereas Bakugo and I followed slowly behind them as we padded up the stairs to our floor. We walked together in silence to our rooms as they were opposite each other, which was a little awkward, to say the least. I got to my door and unlocked it, I opened it and was about to say goodnight when Bakugo finally spoke.

"Hey…" he grumbled in his gritty voice

I turned my head to him

"You better not lose until we get a chance to fight, I wanna kick your ass so hard, Alien freak!" He said on the verge of shouting. Only my class knew the true story about Venom's background.

"I thought Mina was the Alien freak?" I said teasingly, trying to wind him up

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted loudly

At that point, Todoroki popped his head out of his room.

"I don't know about you Bakugo but some people are trying to sleep here" He said then yawned, looking visibly tired.

"Fuck off you half and half bastard this doesn't concern you" Bakugo retorted

Todoroki retreated to his room, then Bakugo did the same.

"Just don't lose…" He said as he closed his door

I smiled and went into my room "… You too Bakugo" I whispered to myself.

 **TIME-SKIP**

It was finally time now. Everyone had assembled in the arena and was waiting to be called out into the center. The roars from the crowd practically shook the stadium as they waited impatiently for the games to begin. As usual, everyone was in their own little groups, chatting about how nervous they were or about how they were going to crush this entire thing, I'm pretty sure you can guess who that was. Class 1-B was also with us at our gate, there were four gates in total in the arena to hold the students from all four courses at UA: The Hero course, The General Studies course, The Support course, and The Business course. I stood by myself away from my group, trying to get mentally prepared, Bakugo and Todoroki had the same idea as me.

" **Your heart rate is increasing, calm down"** Venom chimed in out of nowhere

"Good to see you're actually looking out for me. Don't worry I'm not scared, I'm excited" I added

" **Of course I'm looking out for you, if you die, I die"** he deadpanned

"And here was me thinking that you were just doing it out of the goodness of your heart, but I forgot, you don't have a heart" I spat back

" **I know you have one, and it's looking particularly juicy and tasty right now"** he said jokingly

"I'll kill both of us before you even go near my heart you little freeloading shit" at that point, an alarm started to go off inside our gate and it started to open, signaling us to move out into the open.

"Let's kill this thing… partner" I grinned

" **How touching… you got it"**

Along with everyone else, I made my way out into the open. The moment the first person stepped foot outside, the crowd went absolutely wild, nobody had seen what this new year could do and were anxious to see what we could do. Throughout the crowd were Pro Hero's looking at the next generation of future hero's and scouting them out for possible internships with them. Not going to lie, even I was a little intimidated by the sheer vastness of the numbers that were here at the stadium. Everyone that was competing congregated in front of a podium that the R rated hero, Midnight was standing on top of. She greeted everyone and thanked them for coming out today and the crowd continued their raucous roar.

"Now, how about we hear from the best performing student from our hero course to kick us off today! Katsuki Bakugo come up and give us some words of encouragement!" She shouted out

Everyone in the stadium started to die down in anticipation of what Bakugo was going to say. Everyone from our classes jaw's dropped when we heard that Bakugo had to do a speech, some turned away and others covered their ears. I just sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for disaster to happen…

"I just wanna say that…"

The anticipation was killing me and everyone else

"…I'm gonna win this thing"

I immediately facepalmed, no doubt did everyone else in the class. A sea of boos erupted from the crowds and the other competitors started to shout abuse at him. He just nonchalantly walked down from the podium and stood back in his original position.

"He couldn't have fucked that up anymore, could he?" I said to myself, opening my eyes

Midnight returned to the microphone

"Uh… w-well thank you for that Bakugo" She calmed the crowds back down "Now with everything out of the way, we have a very special guest joining us today to help host our annual UA Sports Festival. Please give a very warm welcome-"

I could hear that iconic laughter that everyone knows behind me and I smiled waiting for him to appear

"-to our Number One Hero: All Might!

All Might jumped off the top of the stadium and landed directly on the podium, sending shockwaves through the air and large gusts of wind into the crowd. Once the waves had past crowd erupted into an even more ecstatic roar. All Might took the mic from Midnight

"This Sports Festival is going to be the best one yet. Why?-"

The crowd prepared themselves and said in unison

"Because I am here!" All Might smiled hearing the crowd say it with him

"He sure knows how to make people happy, huh?" I said to myself.

Midnight was given back the mic and turned her attention to the large screen behind her

"Now its time to find out what our first activity of the day is"

The board started to show a selection of activities for the first round of the Sports Festival and started to spin through them until it stopped.

"And the first round is… The Obstacle Course!"

I grinned devilishly, whatever came up anyway I would be happy with because I know I could crush it easily, but it sounded almost too easy.

"If all the competitors could make their way to the right gate please, we're about to begin!"

I was surprised that we were starting straight away. We all made our way and assembled in front of the gate and waited. You could see the light at the other end of the tunnel, some people looked raring to go, others looked really nervous. At this point, Present Mic began to explain to the crowd how the Obstacle Course works. Venom took the incentive to block out the sound he was making so I couldn't hear anything. I closed my eyes and started to mentally prepare myself. Obviously, I wanted to win but all I had to do was finish well. I'm not a sore loser, as long as I know that I gave it my best that's all that matters to me.

" **Don't worry Akira, we've got this"** Venom assured me

"Thanks, Venom, if it's possible, I don't want to use our true form, not unless we have too. I'm sure we can win this thing without using it."

" **Aww, and here's me thinking that I would get to have some fun"** he said jokingly

"We'll see" Venom gave me my hearing back as Present Mic began to count down.

"..5, 4, 3, 2, ,1." A loud buzzer sounded, and the gate opened "Its time to rock and roll!"

Instantly, a stampede broke out as everyone rushed to get out. I jumped up above them all and venomised my arms and legs allowing me to stick to the wall and I ran along it towards the exit. I looked down and saw the rampaging students all squashed together. I turned my arms into tendrils which shot forward, grabbing onto the edge of the exit and I pulled myself out. As I did so, I saw Todoroki turn the ground to ice, stopping everyone in their tracks and he shot ahead. Unsurprisingly, others in our class were able to overcome the ice with ease. I was hot on his tail and ran after him, saying that he was incredibly fast on ice. Not much later, we had arrived at the first obstacle, a swarm of robots. I grinned, I had been training against spare robots exactly like these so it would be a piece of cake. The only ones I was worried about were the 0 pointers from the entrance exam, they were huge. As the rest of the pack began to catch up, I had cleaned up most of the smaller robots and approached one of the 0 pointers and began to climb up it. I didn't see any point in trying to destroy it. Todoroki had other ideas though, he was able to destroy his in one hit creating a huge spike of ice.

" **Show off"** Venom grumbled

He deliberately destroyed his in order to slow everyone down, but we weren't about to let him get away. The next obstacle looked a little trickier. It consisted lots of small platforms connected together by a web of ropes. This was much more up our street. We were able to jump from platform to platform without needing to use the ropes and was far ahead of Todoroki. I grinned and laughed, it looked like I was going to win this, but the smile was wiped off my face when I saw the last obstacle, a huge minefield. I had to slow down and take my time which allowed everyone to catch up, my lead was lost in a matter of minutes as both Bakugo and Todoroki were in hot pursuit of me

"Get back here you Alien Freak!" Bakugo was able to fly right over the mines.

We fought between each other for first place, but I was caught off guard by Bakugo's explosion and the noise it made gave Venom and I excruciating pain, we don't do well with loud noises or fire. I was stunned for a few seconds allowing them to roar away in front of me. I went to run after them when I heard a huge explosion behind me, I turned around to look, a mine couldn't have done that. From the pink smoke that it made, something emerged. It was Midoriya, on a piece of robot armor. My mouth dropped as I saw him fly over me and land between Bakugo and Todoroki and then make another explosion, knocking the both of them out of the way, allowing him to take first place.

"When we first saw that kid, we didn't think he would make it, now look at him. He's unbelievable" I smiled

I ran after the leaders and made it to the end of the minefield and was able to see the end of the course. After a minute the top three had finished and so did I. It was Midoriya first with Bakugo and Todoroki following in second and third. I felt a little bad that I wasn't able to make the podium spots but fourth isn't bad. I sat down out of breath as the rest of the competitors finally started to come through the finish. I sighed and looked up into the sky.

"And the day's only just beginning…"


End file.
